Brother Dear
by kumquat-pudding
Summary: What if Mycroft had been standing next to Sherlock at the shooting, instead of Mary?


**AN: This is my first fanfiction for Sherlock. It will probably be a little OOC, but try to bear with me. Not betaed or brit-picked. Most likely will stay a one-shot as I am not the best at updating.**

Sherlock watched Vivian pull back the trigger, yet he couldn't move. All he could tell was that he was going to die. He stared down the bullet, watched as it came closer and closer to ending his life.

John will be upset to lose his best friend a second time. Lestrade will be upset as he will lose the young man he thinks of as a son. Mummy will be upset when she finds out she lost her little boy. Even Mycroft, for all their bickering, will be undoubtedly upset. At least he will get to see Redbeard again.

As time seemed to slow, however, he noticed a dark shape jump in front of him. He knew that shape.

The bullet connected with flesh, but it wasn't Sherlock who had been hit.

Sherlock watched as his older brother grunted in pain and started falling. He watched as blood poured out of a new wound on his chest. He felt like gouging his own eyes out, if it would just stop. For the first time in years, Sherlock felt no hatred towards his brother. He wasn't sure of himself anymore. What was that feeling in his chest? What was happening? Finally, the only thing left for him to do was scream as he held his brother. He didn't even remember catching him, but there he was holding him.

"-Sherlock. Sherlock! SHERLOCK! WILL, LISTEN TO ME!" Finally, the detective had been shocked back into reality. He put pressure on the gunshot wound with his scarf, but he could tell the elder Holmes brother would not make it. He could hear Lestrade calling an ambulance in the distance and a new set of footsteps.

Suddenly John appeared at his side, looking shocked. "Bloody hell, Sherlock. What happened?!"

Mycroft, with a raspy yet somehow calm voice turned to his brother and spoke. "William, I'm afraid I won't make it this time. There's something I need to tell you, brother dear," That got Sherlock's attention, "Sherrinford, he-he's alive. I know you hated me for never telling you what happened but you weren't there. I watched him murder five government officials and had to imprison him myself. Sherlock, he's planning to escape soon and I need you to keep an eye on him."

Mycroft's, breathing became worse and worse, and Sherlock knew he didn't have much time left. He hugged his brother tightly, and assured him he would make sure everything was fine. The life was fading from his eyes and Sherlock had never been so afraid in his life.

"Make sure you tell Mummy I am so, so sorry. I love you Will, and I better not be seeing you wherever I end up too soon. Goodbye, brother dear." And with that Mycroft was gone. Never would Sherlock be able to bicker with him or trust him to rescue him if things ever got tough. Tears were falling down the detective's face at an alarming rate.

"MYCCY!" Sherlock sobbed loudly, not even caring if the other people in the room had just witnessed his mask fall. The mask he had worked so hard to keep up at all times was gone.

John walked over to his friend, and rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Sherlock leaned in to the touch as he didn't hide just how much he needed it. After two more minutes of crying, the ambulance arrived and pronounce Mycroft dead once they came.

Sherlock was very reluctant to give up the lifeless body of his older brother and when he did he flung himself into John's arms unable to control his emotions. Mary and Lestrade finally made their way to the duo and joined the hug. Sherlock was sobbing and they did all they could to help the distraught man.

After what felt like years, John finally decided to bring Sherlock home. Unsurprisingly, Mary and Lestrade followed. By the time they reached Baker Street, Sherlock had worn himself out. They just barely managed to get him to his bed before his eyes shut and he was fast asleep. All three of them stayed at the flat with him, figuring he would want to see familiar faces after facing such a tragic event. And in all honesty, they all wanted to make sure he didn't do anything not good, like drugs or harming himself somehow.

Mary, John, and Lestrade all took turns watching Sherlock, just to make sure he was okay during the night. It would be a lie to say the consulting detective slept peacefully, his sleep riddled with nightmares. However, he managed to sleep the whole night, something that was rare for Sherlock.

Molly, who had been watching baby Rosie the whole time, didn't care about watching her one night if it meant Sherlock was properly looked after. She had cried over how sad her friend must be at the time.

The following months were hard. The day after the incident, Sherlock had called his parents to inform them of their son's passing. A few hours after the depressing phone call, Sherlock's parents came and the three visitors from the night before had left them to give the family some privacy.

The funeral was one of the harder things, though. Sherlock sat between both of his parents, as his closest friends and some of Mycrofts co-workers sat behind him. It was a tearful day for the small family and Sherlock had to watch his mother break down in front of his brother's grave. Afterwards he spent a week at the Holmes estate.

John, Mary, and Rosie moved in with Sherlock temporarily and every now and again they'd wake up to a scream or walk downstairs to Sherlock sobbing, although the detective would always pretend nothing happened. He had become more withdrawn.

Even though he was out of it, Sherlock made sure to fulfill his brother's last wishes. He made sure Sherrinford never escaped his cell and had to tell his mum Mycroft's last words.

Sherlock was never the same again, but after a while he seemed to accept what had happened. While he had the occasional outburst of _emotion_ they had slowed down enough for the Watsons to back to their own homes, although they would still visit now and again. Sherlock was grieving, and they made sure they were there for him.

 **AN- Thanks for reading! School starts tomorrow (or technically today as it is currently 1:20 am as I write this) so I'll just leave it at this. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
